All you have to do is believe
by amethyst121
Summary: Pitch was defeated by the guardians some time back and now he wants revenge and power. Elsa who fears her powers and is scared of everything she's done becomes his tool to regain power. In the guardians' quest to protect Elsa and the children of the world, she meets Jack Frost, who seems to have the same icy powers as her, and finds out that they're very alike, yet different...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, written for the pure love of Jelsa. Hope you guys find it worth your time!

I don't own ROTG or Frozen. Thanks for reading ;)

Chapter 1

"Ah…"

Pitch stood up slowly with the help of a wall in his lair. He was very weak since the guardians defeated him a few years ago. Now no one was afraid of him, no one had any fears, until now…

Was it true?

He hobbled along to the globe he kept in the middle of his lair. It shined brightly with the stupid lights representing the children around the world who believed in those stuck up guardians. But no, he was sure he felt something… He turned it around slowly, yes…there it was. A strong red light mixed with black dust, this was it.

He will win this thing once again.

(Line break ;)

"Clink! Clank!"

The frozen elves were being used as bowling pins by Jack. It was summer now and the world's children are all happy, so he was just basically doing nothing. Tooth was giving out orders to her fairies while Bunnymund was painting eggs for next Easter. Sandy was out and about sending dreams to children. But one person was missing.

"Where are my cookies!" bellowed Santa Claus.

The frozen elves managed to glare at Jack while they stood as still as, well, bowling pins. He could freeze things, but he never considered trying to do the opposite.

"Hmmm…"

The elves looked at him in alarm as he dangled them over the fireplace. "Trust me!" He grinned. His hands accidentally slipped and the elves fell inside. He bit his lip and turned around to make sure no one saw what happened. North walked out of his room and skimmed the place with his eyes, not even hesitating to raise an eyebrow at Jack who suddenly became obsessed with his staff. "Did you see my elves?" He asked to no one in particular. Tooth was about to say something when he stopped her with his hand.

"Wait, I sense something."

He looked up. "In my belly." Groans sounded around the room. He plastered a cheery smile on his face and walked over to the globe, casually spinning it. "Hey, look here." Bunny pointed to a blinking red light on the globe. That signaled extreme fear. North looked up with a triumphant smile, patting his belly. Seeing a chance, Jack spoke. "Hey, since you guys are all kind of busy, I'll probably go over and check things out a bit, if there's a need I'll come and get you guys." The guardians all nodded in agreement. He seized his staff and flew away from the building. After a few seconds, Jack heard North shouting from the building,"HEY! MY ELVES ARE BEING COOKED!" He let out a short laugh and flew off, to the North Mountain.

(Line break)

"Conceal it, don't feel it, don't feel, DON'T feel…"

Elsa rubbed her temples with her fingers as the ice walls around her started cracking. She slid down and crouched on the ice floor. She has been alone here for four days since she ran away. Yes she was free, but the delight from her escape soon faded after she was aware of what she had done to Arendelle. She was the queen, she was supposed to take care of her city. She was…She was…She was…. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the ice walls in defeat, trying to push the fear and guilt out of her head. A sudden, cool breeze brought her back to her senses. Of course, they're cool breezes and chilly winds here up the mountain all the time, but this was different, this filled her with a sense of release, somehow. She opened her eyes.

Before her stood a young guy, probably her age, with icy blue eyes and snow white hair. How did he get up here? A small voice at the back of her head whispered Jack Frost but with the sudden shock of company, it was ignored. He whistled, touching the walls. He tilted his head back and stared at the blizzard outside for a while. "Looks like someone's stolen my job," He laughed at her direction absentmindedly, "and is very efficient in it." She stared at him puzzled. "What are you talking about?" she remarked. There were a hundred questions at the tip of her tongue but she only chose this one question.

"Wait, you can see me?" This was the first time a young adult saw him. Children tend to grow up and stop believing.

"Yes," She said carefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks, for everyone who read this and gave this story a chance ;) This is a bit longer and I hope you like it. Just to let you know I'm not going to rush this story, I'm going to take my time to develop it and all. But I don't think it's going to be long, maybe 8? 10 chapters? I dunno. Sorry for babbling about all this n wasting your time XP

Again, I don't own ROTG and Frozen

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Elsa was feeling annoyed. Who did this guy think he was?

Jack stared at her in disbelief, maybe for a few seconds longer than he should. She was beautiful, but in a sad, tragic way. Her shoulders were bare and she was wearing a shimmering blue dress with a thin cape, thin like fresh ice. She had platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes, just like his.

It took a moment longer for him to realize she deserves an explanation.

"Okay, so for starters, do you think you know me?" He walked slowly towards her.

"No," She said and hid her hands behind her back. "Stay away from me, just-just keep your distance, I don't want to hurt you." She looked alarmed and pressed her back against the ice wall.

"Why?" he knew the answer seconds after he spilled the question. It makes perfect sense now. No wonder she's in such fear, and is such an easy target for Pitch Black.

"So you're the one who….who started this?" he said gesturing to the blizzard outside while he inched closer.

"Stay back!" Her eyes were full of fear. "Please, please you don't understand." Her knees felt weak from the burden she was carrying in her heart. She couldn't hold it anymore. She's going to burst soon. She just hoped this guy isn't curious and leaves.

"No, no…" He said with what he hoped was calmness in his voice. "You see, I'm Jack Frost, spirit of winter. You can't hurt me. Okay? Calm down." He tried to stay rooted to the spot if that made her feel any better.

"Jack Frost? You-you mean your Jack Frost?" Curiosity took over as she inched towards him, unconsciously.

He ran his hand through his hair and let out a short laugh. "Yeah, and you are?"

She was too shocked for words. She believed he was there when winter came, yes, it was the only thought that kept her sane throughout all these years, to have someone else out there who was responsible for winter and snowstorms, who had powers like her, that she didn't have to feel so alone, so desperately alone. She hugged her elbows and slid down onto the cold floor, Jack Frost was real. He was real. He's real….

Jack went over and knelt down beside her, resting his hand gently on her shoulder. "You okay?" He was worried. She looked up and stared at him in awe, then looked frustrated, and then a little angry, then at last a look that could only be described as longing by Jack. Longing? Longing for what?

"It's okay, I'm- I'm fine." She thought of brushing off his hand from her shoulder, but just left it there. It felt nice to have someone touch her again, she missed human contact so much, never has she been hugged, or patted on the back or even had her hair stroked for that matter in years. This gesture of care felt welcome and warm even though his fingers were cool against her skin.

"So, your name is Itsokay, right?" He said with a smirk. He removed his hand from her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes and allowed herself a small smile. It felt nice to smile again. "It's Elsa. Elsa Winters." He nodded and gestured to the ice wall. He walked over and sat down, patting the empty spot next to him.

"Okay, let's get things straight. So you have ice powers right?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She looked up at him. It felt strange talking to someone while sitting right next to them again. "Yes. Ice and snow." He let out a sigh. "Don't you feel lonely up here? Spending your days walking around an empty palace of ice." He looked around the place. "It is." She sighed too and looked down at her hands. Her fearsome hands. She formed fists and pressed them against the floor. She felt so helpless. Her happiness of seeing Jack soon faded and sadness returned again as she continued.

"I was the queen of Arendelle. I fled my kingdom." She stared into space. "I set off an eternal winter by accident because I couldn't control my powers." Her eyes started stinging. She blinked tears away as hard as she could. "My sister is left in Arendelle. I miss her so much. I couldn't touch her or see her at all for years in fear of losing control. One time, just one time I could see her on my coronation day and I messed it up. I nearly killed her! I nearly killed my people!" She started losing control and tears sprang out from her eyes. A blizzard was gradually forming in the palace. She covered her face with her hands.

"It's alright, it's alright." Jack put his arm around her shoulders. "You know, I understand."

She looked up. She hoped he couldn't hear her heart threatening to jump out of her chest when he put his arm around her.

"I-I had a sister once." He stared into space. "I hardly talk about this to people. But, for once I feel that there's someone out there like me too, and that's you." She felt warm all over. He had a faraway look, like he was lost in thought. She was disappointed when he let his hand drop from her shoulders. "I…" He didn't know how to break the news to her that he died once, without freaking her out. "Ummm…you see I'm a guardian. The guardian of fun. In my past life, I had a sister. I tried to save her, but I died instead. I can't really recall back many memories, so it's harder to call up her face in my memory as days wear on. It's sad, I know. I miss her, but the problem is I'll never get to see her again, ever." He looked lost in his limited memories.

Suddenly.

"BLAST!" A swarm of black dust formed a wide, gaping hole in a wall. Pitch was here. And he was determined to take Elsa with him.

* * *

So, how was it? :D

Please Follow and Favourite and Review. Thanks! (i know i'm annoying*hits head against wall)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for everyone's support! I'll be honest and admit that I _did_ freak out when I saw I had two reviews. I know I'm lame to get so excited over only two reviews but yeah...Thanks to you guys who reviewed, and favourite, and followed! It means a lot to me.

K, I don't own ROTG or Frozen

There you go, hope you enjoy this one ;)

* * *

Chapter 3

It was time.

Pitch felt excitement tingling down his spine. His nightmares couldn't form as great an army as they did a few years back, but it doesn't matter. They'll get to feed soon, on fear, cold, pure fear…

He eyed Jack as he raised his staff in defense and pushed Elsa behind him. She looked anything but calm. Pathetic, but wonderful…for him.

"Jack, so we meet again." He said with his arms folded behind him. He circled Jack while he tried to stand between Pitch and Elsa. Elsa noticed his knuckles were turning white with his increasingly tight grip on his staff. 'This has to stop, this has to stop…' she thought while she glanced nervously at Jack and the tall, pale-faced man with no legs she could see. Was it…No, no it couldn't be….the boogeyman?

"Stand back, Pitch, if you want to continue existing," Jack said through gritted teeth, "I'm afraid I may accidentally wipe out your measly number of nightmares, and you'll be history." Sparks of ice flew towards Pitch and he dodged them. Jack covered the icy floor under Pitch with another layer of fresh snow and ice, causing Pitch to slip. He flew over and shoved his staff upon Pitch's neck, hard.

"Leave her alone."

" I find you ironic, Frost." Pitch cocked his head to the side and smiled, even though Jack's staff dug even deeper into his neck. "Thanks for your help." He gave a signal and before Jack knew it, the nightmares charged towards Elsa.

Her eyes widened and her heart was racing. She couldn't think straight. She did the most natural thing someone would do. She raised her hands in defense.

A force so strong pushed the nightmares away as they were blocked by razor-sharp icicles sticking out from the ground. That didn't stop them, though. They smelled fear, and they weren't stopping until they got it.

The palace walls were glowing red, reflecting her mood. Ice and snow shot out from her palms temporarily stopping the dark horses with red, flaming eyes. But it wasn't good enough to stop them long enough for any practical use.

Jack tried to hide it but Pitch disappearing and reappearing quickly at different parts of the palace was very confusing and distracting. He saw his shadow moving around the palace walls. The shadow tilted its head back and laughed, a cruel, fearsome sound.

In sheer panic, Elsa shot icicles from her palm and aimed them at Pitch. But he disappeared just as it left her hands and instead, pinned Jack to the wall. She gasped.

Pitch reappeared centimeters away from Elsa.

"Look what you've done." His eyes wide in a look of dismay, "You just can't stop hurting people. First it was your sister, then the innocent people of Arendelle, and now Jack," He paused a second, staring at her with his mouth half open. "whom you just met moments ago. You probably killed your parents too, who would've known that they were worrying about you and your inability to control your powers when they were killed at sea," He leaned in closer, "They probably would've lived if they had less on their minds and were more focused on getting a life boat." His look of sorrow was replaced with glee. He laughed. Elsa shuddered.

"Don't listen to him, Elsa! He's a twisted liar!"

"Am I!" Pitch reappeared next to him in a matter of seconds. "Is that true, Frost?" He smiled a cruel smile. "I think I sense fear in you." He jabbed his finger into his chest. Jack was pinned by his shoulders, one icicle missing his neck by a few millimeters.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Nope, you aren't." Pitch said matter-of-factly, looking uninterested. "But you certainly are," He grinned. "For _her_." He pointed towards Elsa. The nightmares started charging towards her.

Jack tried to pull out the icicles in vain. They were thick and he needed two hands to pull them out.

Suddenly, a sleigh came charging in.

Everyone looked up in surprise.

North jumped down and charged at Pitch with his two swords. He flinched while a boomerang whizzed past his head. Pitch's eyes were full of hatred, but were then replaced by glee. "I will see you again, my dear blizzard." He glanced briefly at Elsa and disappeared into a black hole together with his nightmares.

Tooth flew over to Elsa and supported her back to the sleigh. Her hands were shaking badly. Bunny plucked out the icicles from Jack's shoulder and lead him back to the sleigh together with Sandy. For a while, they just sat there. Finally, Jack spoke.

"Pitch is after Elsa now. We must protect her." He cast a worried glance towards Elsa. He sighed and leaned back in exhaustion. Tooth stroked his hair. This simple gesture somehow made Elsa feel a pang of jealousy. She hugged her elbows and leaned against the sleigh.

"Where do you suggest we go?" said North.

An Easter egg made of golden sand formed above Sandy's head.

"Hmmm…I think Sandy's right. Pitch has been able to attack the tooth palace and Santa's workshop before, but never has he been able to get to the Warren." Tooth said after some thought. "Okay, let's go then. Buckle up!" Shouted North climbing into the sleigh.

"Ah-uh," Bunnymund stopped them before they left.

The guardians rolled their eyes. "YOUR WARREN, YOUR RULES…" they groaned. Bunny grinned, and opened up a tunnel underneath them. Before Elsa could ask where they were going, Jack held on to her wrist and pulled her down the rabbit hole.

* * *

There you go! Please read n review to let me know what you think! Good or bad, I'll take it.

Thanks a lot! ;P


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, It's me again! Thanks again for the continuous support! It means a lot to me,really ;)

This is the longest chapter I've written so far and the most romantic one? I dunno *laughs. Hope you enjoy!

I don't own ROTG or Frozen. Thank Dreamworks and Disney for creating such awesome characters;)

* * *

Chapter 4

Panic.

That was the only feeling Elsa had while she was sliding down what seemed like an endless tunnel. She had so much on her mind a second ago but now her mind was completely blank. The rough ground scratching her back and probably tearing up her dress into shreds was the least of her worries. She just wanted to make it out alive.

Jack, on the other hand, looked like he was having the time of his life. He raised both his lean arms and laughed like a child. He stared at her and let out another laugh.

"Gosh! Elsa! Just loosen up and relax!" He shouted over the yells and screams of all the other guardians. She opened her eyes slowly and stared at him like he just said he wanted to get flushed down a dirty toilet.

Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled it up so it wasn't wrapped tight around her body anymore. She carefully put up both her arms.

She was sliding down faster now. Strangely, the simple movement of her arms made her feel free and, dare she say it, she was having fun. She laughed at Jack.

"Hey look, she laughs!" He shouted over the wind whipping through them as they fell. She tried hitting him but they came to an abrupt stop.

She stood there and only managed to gawk. This place was beautiful.

It was covered in green, green grass with lakes full of shiny colours and exotic plants with unique shapes and sizes. Eggs were walking about independently, on their legs?

"Elsa, is it? This," said the tall, grey bunny gesturing to the place around her, "Is the Warren." He let out a triumphant smile.

"Now guys, time to introduce ourselves to the newbie!" squealed a beautiful fairy clapping her hands together. "I'm Toothiana, Elsa. Welcome! I'm the tooth fairy." She beamed at her.

"I'm North. Nice to meet you!" He said with a heavy Russian accent. Elsa couldn't stop staring at the tattoos on his arms. Santa? Tattooed?

"I'm Bunnymund, the Easter -"

"Kangaroo, and this is Sandy over here," Jack cut off Bunnymund and pushed Sandy forward lightly. He shimmered and waved at Elsa. She smiled shyly.

Bunnymund looked annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"We have to seal the entrances first, just in case Pitch finds a way somehow to get through your burrows." Jack went over and froze the entrance they came through with his staff until it was blocked by a thick layer of ice and started on a new one. "A little help here, snowflake?" It took about two seconds for Elsa to realize he was talking to her. She didn't know if she was blushing when she noticed he gave her a nickname so she walked over quickly.

"Umm…How do you want me to help?" She looked up shyly at him. For the first time it struck her how attractive he looked, naturally. With his slightly messed up white hair and his playful icy blue eyes. He gave her a smirk.

"Are you kidding, snow queen?" he let out a short laugh. "Just let it go and see what happens, I guess." He looked amused.

She put out both her hands and concentrated. She felt them get colder and colder until she heard him say "Whoa…"

This was the first time she tried releasing her powers not out of fear.

It was awesome.

Icicles formed on the outside of the ice block, facing away from them. They were sharp and pointy, all arranged neatly in circles decreasing in size, ring after ring. Some were covered in snow and some were glistening, freshly formed. A laugh bubbled out of her.

"You see, you don't know what you're capable of." He looked at her with pride in his eyes. She smiled back.

"We're going to find some place to rest for the night. You two just continue with all the safety measures and things." Bunny beckoned the other guardians to follow him into a tunnel leading somewhere.

* * *

"Come on, I want to show you something." Jack held her hand and pulled her towards a random coloured lake after they finished freezing all the entrances.

"I've been doing this for ages ever since I came here, I find it pretty cool." He explained while he dipped his hand into the lake. " 'Course Bunny reserved it for his precious eggs only, but…" He smirked. "Who knows, right? Unless you tell him and put me in grave danger of being trapped in an eggshell for eternity." He grinned at her and she laughed. She laughed more in a single day than she had for the previous twenty years of her life. And she didn't mind it a single bit.

He pulled out his hand, which was now multi-coloured. He formed a fist and opened it, revealing a tiny snowman, with all the colours of the rainbow. She looked at him in awe. "You can do that?" He smiled to himself seeing the look in her eyes, much like a child's curiosity to things instead of a fearful, lonely queen. He preferred the child one.

"Yeah."

"But how?"

"Can't you?"

She stared at her hands. She looked scared again. Like she did back in the castle.

"Are you sure it's safe for me here? What if I freeze this place?" She started to panic again. "I can't control them, I just don't know how." She looked sad and hopeless.

"Hey, Elsa look at me." He lifted her face up by her chin so she looked him right in the eye. "If you want to control your powers, you must embrace them first."

He laced his fingers around her's and dipped them in the lake. After a few seconds, he lifted them back up. "Ready?"

She didn't want to disappoint him by asking what to do again. So she took his advice earlier and just relaxed. And let it go.

They opened their palms simultaneously and found a snowflake inside. Colourful and flawless, about the size of a toddler's palm. It was made of ice.

"I didn't know I could do these things." Elsa looked amazed at such a delicate, beautiful thing, created by her deadly, fearful hands. She felt hopeful about overcoming her inability to control her powers. It was just a little bit of hope, but it was a lot more than she felt back when she was alone in the ice palace.

Jack broke a small hole through the snowflake with a tiny icicle he formed. He threaded it with a strand of grass nearby and presented it to Elsa.

"This is for you, as a reminder that you _can _control your powers, and their beautiful, not deadly." He kneeled down behind her and brushed her braid to one side. He tied a knot on it and let it fall against her neck.

"Thank you." For a moment she looked happy. He felt happy too. Then she looked serious again.

"Jack, why does Pitch want to take me away? What did I do to him?" She looked puzzled.

He sighed. He was sure she had to ask some time sooner or later, rather she knew now. He just hoped he wouldn't make her feel even more afraid.

"Elsa, you see, Pitch represents fear." He began slowly. "Since we last defeated him, the children of the world aren't afraid of him anymore, and that makes him weak. But now…" He reached out and brushed his thumb over the ice snowflake she was wearing. "Now he found you. And you're scared. Very scared. He senses fear in you. As long as there's fear, he will have power, and fear will spread like wildfire across the globe." He looked at her. "In order to stop him, you must control your powers and stop fearing them. Or else…"

She covered her face with her hands. "Oh, no… I can't do this Jack, I can't, really!" She looked up in despair. "I can't control it, I just can't, I'll –I'll end up -" Tears flowed down her cheeks. "Please, you need to find some other way to save the world. Please. I'm sorry."

He pushed a stray lock of blonde hair from her face behind her ear, and ran his fingers along the line of her jaw. He wanted to tell her that even when she's crying she's beautiful too. Instead, he pulled her into his arms. He didn't know when he started to care so much about her, but she suddenly meant the world to him. "I'll help you, you can do this, I'm sure you can." He stroked her hair. He meant it. And he was determined to do exactly that. No matter what.

* * *

OK, so yeah...

Was it too cheesy? Hope you don't find it so, though. :)

Thank you so much guys for reading this till the end, and again, review, favourite and follow!

Thanks;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again!

If you've been noticing I usually post new chapters on Fridays and Saturdays just so you know;P I'll try my best to update regularly. Anyways, THANKS GUYS for all ur support so far!

I don't own ROTG or FROZEN. Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Hmmm…"

Elsa woke up with a fuzzy head and fuzzier hair. She forgot to undo her braid before she slept. She had a vague memory of what happened last night before she slept, or was it evening? All she could remember was she had a wonderful time last night, playing with her sister, Anna again like they used to. She managed to control her powers. How they screamed and laughed. A smile curved up her lips.

She started giggling. Ah…How wonderful it was to see her sister again after so long. She decided she will go see her now in her room in the palace. Will they have breakfast here? Maybe a chocolate fountain, perhaps? She remembered how much she loved chocolate. She just about decided what to order from the palace chefs when she sat upright and found herself not in her bedroom, no. She was sitting on a soft patch of green grass, swaying with the breeze. This may all sound really splendid. But it was probably her worst nightmare.

She should have screamed. But that was what you do when you wake from a nightmare. Not into one.

She was just too tired to cry. She sat there, in a daze staring at the colourful pool of dye beside her in the Warren. She rubbed the sleep out of her azure eyes and got up, straightening her dress. She almost died of a heart attack when Tooth came flying in from the tunnel right towards her.

"Good morning, love! Nice to see you up and cheery again." She beamed. Elsa couldn't help but smile back at her. It was hard not to as she was so enthusiastic. "Are you feeling okay? You look dazed. By right you should've had a great night's sleep with Sandy's help." Toothiana cupped Elsa's cheeks with a worried look on her face. It all came back to her again. How last night Jack broke the news to her that she must do something technically impossible and she started sobbing uncontrollably and froze the river beside her. Sandy put her to sleep with sweet dreams to prevent the Warren from turning into a frozen wasteland. She felt embarrassed and made a mental note to apologize to Bunnymund first thing she saw him.

Just at that moment, Jack came flying in through a magic portal holding what looked like a snow globe in one hand and a paper bag with the other. He was a good nine inches off the ground before he landed gently on his bare feet. His deep blue eyes met hers as he grinned and walked over.

"Thought you would've woken up by now." He walked over and handed Elsa the paper bag. " Breakfast is served your majesty." He gave her a smirk and half-bowed in her direction. Elsa rolled her eyes.

She opened it and saw some local pastries. Familiar food from what used to be her kingdom. "How did you get this?"

"I…" He ruffled his hair a little, looking worried. "I took a trip back to Arendelle. It didn't really improve much, frankly." Tooth frowned a little. Even she was finding it hard to keep happy and cheery. "How were the people?" Elsa said in such a quiet voice she was surprised Jack answered.

"Their…OK I guess. Trying to keep warm basically. I got these in the wee hours of the morning when they were asleep." He shoved his hands in his pocket and nodded towards the pastries. "If you're worried about us, you don't have to 'cause we guardians don't eat anyway." He shrugged. "What makes you think I'll worry about you?" A sly grin curled up her soft lips. She instantly regretted it because it was terrible to say things like that after all he'd done for her.

"Because I do."

Elsa was feeling guiltier than ever. But she was suppressing a huge smile.

"We all do, I mean. It's what we do. Care for each other." He smiled and winked at her.

* * *

The day was pretty uneventful with no sightings of Pitch.

The sun was setting.

"You should get some sleep, mate." Bunny patted her lightly on the shoulder after a day of idle activities, all she did was sniff flowers and hum and learn to draw with frost under Jack's supervision. However hard she tried, though she couldn't get it to turn out as beautiful as he did. Although none of the guardians said anything, she secretly knew they were just trying to get her to relax and hopefully forget the deadliness of her powers. It wasn't working though.

She went off to sleep. She wanted to eavesdrop while they were discussing things most probably to do with her in the middle of the night. After all, she was wide awake. It must've been Sandy's golden dream sand again because she fell into a deep sleep seconds after she rested her head against a pillow of grass and flowers.

The guardians exchanged grim looks. Jack was not enjoying this particularly when he was the guardian of fun.

He spoke first.

"We can't just stay here forever. Even if Pitch doesn't come first which is probably too much to hope for, she must learn how to thaw her frozen kingdom and to control her powers. We need a plan."

"You have any suggestions? Because this is possibly the only plan left. Hiding." Bunny swung his boomerang around his paws deep in thought.

"This is a much better plan than just hiding, you know guys?" Toothiana smiled hopefully. "With a little help she can practice little by little here 'till she gets the hang of it." Bunny frowned a bit at the thought but just kept quiet.

Sandy nodded slowly and gave a hopeful smile.

"Its probably the best we can do, for now. Let her calm down and then we'll see. We shouldn't be such...worrywarts. Take things slowly." North pressed his lips into a straight line. It was the best smile he could muster at the moment.

"While we can." Jack sighed.

* * *

Elsa woke with a start.

She was sweating all over even though it was spring here and the night air was cooling. She had a nightmare of Anna being frozen because of her, and…died. She gave her head a little shake to clear things up. _Not real _she said to herself. _Not real…_

She breathed in and out slowly to stop her heart from racing a mile a minute. She brushed off her sweat with the back of her hand and got up. How she had nightmares even with Sandy's golden dream sand, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to get a breath of fresh air. She felt trapped under her thin blanket. It felt stupid because she wasn't in a room anyways, how could she feel trapped?

She smoothed down her hair and put it in a simple ponytail unlike her usual braid. She got up and left her makeshift bed.

She continued walking until she saw a huge rock directly under the pale moonlight. Perfect for calming down. Except it was occupied.

She walked over and saw Jack talking while looking up at the pure, bright moon. He had a faraway look, and didn't notice her.

After what seemed like ages, she decided to go over rather than go back to her bed where she would probably have to face more nightmares. At that same moment, Jack let out a sigh and turned to face her. He raised an eyebrow but other than that was very calm.

He watched as she walked over to him. A mysterious person she was, but it was plain to see she wasn't all that cold and classy from what you see on the outside. She didn't know but it was obvious she was warm and caring at the same time.

He shifted to the side a bit to make space for her.

"What are you doing?" She asked shifting her gaze from him to the moon.

"Sorting things out."

He had been talking to Man in Moon. Asking him for advice. He was a guardian, not a regular human. He didn't know if it was possible to feel something for someone that wasn't just the children he protected. He felt something strong for Elsa, definitely. But he didn't know what it was.

"Sorting things? Could I help?" She looked at him in concern.

"I don't know myself." He let out a short laugh and turned to face her. She did so too. They just noticed their faces were very close together. Maybe a couple of inches. But the gap felt like it should be even smaller.

Jack leaned in. Elsa's heartbeat raced. She felt his warm breath against her cheeks. But his lips just missed hers.

She felt his teeth against her nose.

* * *

Yup...

I'm like so tired right now. Sorry cuz this is a little rushed. Thanks for putting up with me n my blabbering *laughs

Please review n follow n favourite! I really, really, really appreciate your support! Its touching to know some of u guys out there actually like this T.T

Ahaha...K bye. Hv a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!

Another chapter and I hope you love it!

I don't own ROTG or Frozen. Thx

* * *

Chapter 6

Elsa groaned before she could stop it from escaping her lips. What was she expecting anyway? It's not like they were anything, right?

Jack leaned back and smiled, revealing snow white teeth. She caught a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Expecting something else, snowflake?" He crossed his arms and stared at her with mock innocence. She felt like punching him but settled for an elbow in his ribs instead.

"Ow.." He said staring at her innocently, but in an instant his eyes were filled with pain, real pain.

He curled into a ball and hid his head behind his knees.

"Are you OK?" Elsa rested a hand on his back, a pang of guilt struck her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it."

"No, no I'm fine." He waved her away with his free hand. "It's not you, It's…." He regained his former sitting position. "Yeah, I'm okay now. I don't know what that was. I'm fine." He shook his hands a bit to relieve the tension. "Yeah, yeah I'm all good." He smiled reassuringly. Elsa didn't push him for answers.

"You know what? You should get some sleep. It's late. I'll get you breakfast tomorrow."

"No, It's OK actually." She declined the offer. "I don't feel hungry nowadays anyway."

"No excuses. Just eat. Now off to bed." He pointed to the general direction of her sleeping corner and snuggled back into the rock, staring at the moon. Elsa rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

She regretted going back to sleep.

It was dark and cold. She was in her ice palace again, but Anna was there. She was on the ground, begging for mercy.

"ELSA! Please, I know you're still in there! I'm Anna! Your sister!"

Elsa saw herself with a look of malice in her eyes. She walked up gracefully in her high heels and knelt down next to Anna.

"Stop taking me for an idiot. Of course I'm still in there. And that's why I'll have to do this."

She wrapped her long, icy fingers around Anna's neck.

"Close your eyes, and in the morning, you won't see light." She grinned and tightened her grip on Anna's neck.

"NO!" Elsa screamed at what she saw.

But it was too late. The Elsa she saw in her dreams had already locked her grip on Anna's neck. Ice was rushing through her veins. Warm, funny Anna with eyes full of light and hope, Elsa's only pride and joy. Her hair was turning a pure white colour, her eyes pleading this time, her body turned as cold as ice. Her hand went limp, so as her whole body which slumped to the ground. The dreamt Elsa got up and brushed her hands off her dress. Laughing.

The next scene was her parents.

They were on board the ill-fated ship that stormy night. Her father was patting her mother's back which was arched. She was shaking. "We can't go on like this, Julius (AN: I don't know what his & the queen's name is so I just made up smthg, sorry for this interruption:P)" said the queen revealing her tear streaked face. "It pains me to see her like this. We must help her." She rubbed her eyes. "I know, Camilla but let's not jump to conclusions, I'm sure she will be able to do this, trust me.".

Her mother looked up at him and smiled, but tears were flowing down her cheeks. "Julius, this isn't working out. You must understand that. Stop lying to me. Elsa's powers will only grow stronger as the trolls said."

It struck her for the first time that they were talking about her.

Being at the bottom of the ship in a cabin, they failed to hear the shouts of the crew on board. A huge wave knocked the ship off balance carrying only her parents and two crew members who left the life boat to look for the king and queen. Water went through the gaping hole at the bottom of the ship and it soon sank. Carrying a worried father, a crying mother and two innocent sailors.

The scene faded and she was in Arendelle. With all her people curled into balls into a fetus position. Those who were dead, frozen; those who were alive, almost frozen. Someone she recognized was there too. The teenager with snow white hair and a signature smirk, which wasn't on his face at the moment.

"Jack?" He looked up. He was shivering. "Look at the mess you've made Elsa." He croaked as he was shivering fiercely. His eyes were bloodshot. "I told you so. Control it." He closed his eyes.

"Come on Elsa."

A familiar voice was heard and fear trickled down her spine, spreading through her body. Who else could it be? Of course. Pitch Black. He reappeared right in front of her.

"I'll do you a deal, dear. It's your only choice." Elsa wanted to lunge at him and scream but she was rooted to the spot and her lips were glued shut.

"You can't control your powers. I've shown you what had happened and what could possibly happen because of your powers. Hand them over to me, and everyone's safe." A swarm of black sand surrounded him instantly, forming picture after picture of all the people she knew, smiling, happy.

"I know you're not an idiot, Elsa. Let's face it. No matter how many times the guardians or your sister or whoever tells you that you can control it, deep down inside, you know and I know what really is the truth." He frowned and looked sad. "I'm the bad guy, yes. But here, you pass me the dark, scary, hurtful powers of yours and I'll destroy it for you. One less worry for you and your pretty little mind." He twirled her braid around his grey fingers. "It's a win-win situation. I'll rid myself of a powerful opponent," He tapped his chin with a finger. "Not that you could use your powers against me anyway. But I'm kind. And you can stop hurting people. How about that? It's a deal then. Your choice. I won't force you." He had a wicked smile on his thin lips.

Her mind went blank for an instant. Was it just a dream? Deep down, she knew it wasn't just her imagination. She heard a distant sound, coming nearer and nearer with each passing second.

"Snowflake? Rise and shine!" He shook her.

She opened her eyes and slammed her head back onto her pillow so hard she flattened the patch of flowers and grass she was sleeping on. Centimeters away from her face was the one and only, prankster- Jack Frost.

He leaned back and laughed. A loud, cheerful sound. That pulled her back to reality. She cannot lose anyone anymore because of her powers. No one is safe if she refuses to do it.

She rubbed her head casually. "OW." He smirked.

"Oh yeah, does Pitch stay anywhere?" She acted like she couldn't care less.

"Well…he has a lair. Deep in the heart of the woods. I mean, it's practically everywhere underground, but I've only been to that one." He said deep in thought. He suddenly snapped out of it.

"Why? Is something bothering you Elsa?"

"No," She laughed a little. "I'm just curious. So you don't allow usage of my brain at all here so I can relax, eh?"

"Oh, did you have one?" Jack looked surprised.

She had on a sly grin and chased him across the grassy land. Smiling, but inside she was filled with dread.

* * *

Thanks for finishing this chap. Let me know what you think about it!

And i'd like to know if my chapters are too long, should I shorten them a little? cuz I personally dont really like long, lengthy chapters, it gets pretty tiring to read. So yeah..let me know please!

And again *facepalm- Please follow n favourite n review. THANKS A LOT! :)


	7. Chapter 7

So, hey again guys!

Shout out to Love Stories  for giving such a lengthy review, *LOL yeah and yes, that was pretty much what I planned to write about...SO since I personally hate super predictable stories (like mine) yeah I thought about having a plot twist. But I don't know... I mean I don't plan what to write i just write so I'm not sure what this will turn out to be ...Hope you like it anyways n sorry for this blabbering.

I don't own ROTG or Frozen. Thx, love ya!

* * *

Chapter 7

Elsa struggled to leave her bed of sweet dreams because of Sandy's golden sand but the thought of leaving everyone in jeopardy was far more disturbing.

She shuddered even in the warm night air of the Warren. She heard of the guardians talking about Pitch Black before and he was obviously horrible. She somehow had the scary feeling of not being able to come back. He definitely wouldn't let her go just like that.

She shook her head to clear her mind of really graphic thoughts on her...possible death.

She sat up and combed her hair through with her fingers before braiding it again. She forced herself to start walking and focusing on her only aim to reach Pitch, to prevent other disturbing thoughts from creeping in and making her think selfishly and question her actions.

Walking through the Warren, she unconsciously started to feel the smooth vines of plants around the place, picking up a lost Easter egg before placing it back on the ground. Whoever knew whether she would be coming back.

_Shut up, Elsa_

"Boo."

"AHH!" Elsa slapped her mouth shut before she could alert all the other guardians.

Jack fell on the floor rolling left and right laughing his head off. After a while he got up, suppressing another fit of laughter.

Elsa put both hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "What was tha-" She remembered she was supposed to keep her mission a secret and slowly crept away while Jack was laughing like a madman.

Too late. His fingers laced around her wrist and pulled her back. "Where are you going?" He was suddenly serious.

"Ermm...You know..."She swallowed nervously. She didn't have a back up plan. _How could you forget that, Elsa?_

He raised an eyebrow, frowning. "You're hiding something from me."

"No, errr...no, you see I"

"Elsa, just tell me the truth."

_I can't Jack. What do you want me to say? I was going to visit my long-lost bestie Pitch 'cause he's sending me nightmares and I must save all of you?_

She planned to say she was going for a stroll but it came out as "I...Uhh..."

"You want to leave, don't you?"

She thinks she's turning pale.

"To visit your old kingdom?"

She mentally sighed with relief. "Err...Yes, Jack."

He rolled his icy blue eyes. "I''m coming with you."

She gasped. "But...I..err...need to do this alone. I need to face my kingdom. Myself." Her voice was steadier than she hoped.

He laughed. "And how are you going to get there? Climb out of this burrow which stretches for miles?"

She never thought of that. She probably had to agree if not her plan would seem suspicious. She nodded slowly.

He smirked. "C'mon, Ice Queen."

* * *

Jack held on tight to Elsa by her waist and flew up from the burrows after breaking open the blocked entrance and flying through countless tunnels. She shut her eyes tight throughout the whole journey and scrunched up her nose. Jack thought she looked hilarious and adorable.

"Hey, snowflake." He shouted over the rush of the wind. "You trust me that much not to let you go while your not looking?"

"You...wouldn't...dare..." She said through clenched teeth while speeding through the clouds.

"Oh yeah?" He said in a teasing manner. She still wouldn't open her eyes.

He let go.

One minute Elsa was tightly hugging Jack's body for dear life and the next, she's what? Free falling?

She opened her eyes. She wanted to glare at Jack but couldn't turn her body around while falling. At least if she died here, she could see where she last fell.

In a matter of seconds, Jack came flying next to her at ease, diving down head-first, with a stupid smirk on his face.

"HELP!" Was all she could get through her throat with the adrenaline gushing through her veins. Jack swooped over and picked her up by the waist, stopping in mid-air. "YOU!" She shouted and wanted to punch him in the face, she should've felt angry but she strangely felt like laughing, so she did.

He pressed his lips to her forehead lightly. Cool and comfortable against her skin. "Couldn't let you die that easily now, can we?"

Elsa was dumbfounded. Was that...was that a kiss? She could've just stayed there gawking at him all day if it weren't for the sight of her ruined kingdom below them. Arendelle, was completely covered in snow.

Just beneath them was what used to be a happy kingdom, now deserted and covered in snow.

They landed and Elsa pushed Jack away lightly. She turned to face her kingdom. Her palace. Her home.

It was completely empty with a huge banner hanging from one of the marble pillars outside the palace. It read:

SUSPECTED PRESENCE OF SORCERY INSIDE. DO NOT ENTER FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY.

Elsa felt like breaking down and sobbing and screaming like a child. Why was she cursed with these powers in the first place? All around her people were no where to be seen. The palace was the best and only possible place to keep warm with everyone huddled together. If the palace was forbidden, how were all her people going to survive with no stock of firewood? no extra clothes? It was summer time when she accidentally set off an eternal winter and surely no one in their right frame of mind would prepare for winter during summer. The only place with winter stocks would be the palace...How were her people all coping now? Surely they would've been...dead?

_Shut up, Elsa._

She stood a little straighter and forced a smile. She turned to Jack.

"I..I want to do this alone. If you understand."

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." He gave her a small smile and worriedly ran a hand through his snow white hair.

She took a deep breath and walked through the doors.

* * *

Gosh, it took me 4 hours to write this! And I apologise for it being shorter than usual. What do you think? I changed my main idea a bit, not what i would call an awesome plot twist or whatever but yeah...Don't lose faith in me! I'm trying hard to make this great.

Please review and favourite and follow! Its really motivating me to do better in every chapter!

Thanks! Stay tuned;)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there again, guys!

You have no idea how much all your support means to me and I really, really, really appreciate them! I stayed up till 2 am last night writing this, haha, my treat! Thanks, once again to Love Stories  for taking so much time and effort to express yourself, I really need all the help I can get!

This is one of my favourite chapters, I didn't want to stop writing, it was fun! But its a sad chapter, yeah...maybe I'm some sadistic person..hmm..

PS: I usually post new chapters on Fridays and Saturdays, I'll try to stick to that, (Malaysian time)

Enjoy;) I don't own ROTG or Frozen

* * *

Chapter 8

_It's freezing in here_

Elsa hugged her elbows to her chest. She didn't mind the cold, but the isolation she suddenly felt was overwhelming and sent a shiver down her spine. She walked along the corridor where walls were partially frozen. She hesitated, but then decided to enter the ballroom where the last ball was held.

The ballroom door was wide open. A chocolate fountain was tipped over to the side, now turned into a huge, frozen chocolate popsicle. The tall tier cake was squashed. Bread and fruit were strewn over the whole place, trampled on by running people. Shards of ice scattered the floor, some peeling off the walls. Everything was as it was when she fled…and set off an eternal winter.

She left the ballroom and went upstairs, she couldn't bear to look in her sister's room, so she pushed open the door of hers.

It was still frozen.

It didn't melt.

That was pretty creepy seeing that the windows were closed and there was a dying fire in the fireplace inside her room. She decided to get to the palace storerooms to get supplies and try to find her people. Hoping she wouldn't freeze all of them before she found her people.

She gave herself a slap. _It won't happen._

Her elbow accidentally knocked a random ornament off the table. It crashed loudly to the floor.

"You okay there, Elsa?"

Elsa was just about to shout back a reply when she noticed something was wrong, that voice didn't belong to Jack.

* * *

Jack was sitting on a stone outside a palace tracing pictures of houses and happy people with frost on a tree trunk idly. Elsa was taking a long time, but she needed space to face this on her own, he shouldn't intrude.

He sat upright. Maybe he could do some exploring in Arendelle. The past few days he came by to get food for Elsa he was rushing, so he didn't really have time to tour the city.

He flew around slowly, leaving trails of frost behind him so Elsa would know where he went. _If she didn't miss me too much and have a panic attack._ He thought sarcastically and laughed to himself. He weaved in and out of empty shops. He didn't know how long he traveled until he heard faint sounds, crying and weeping. No laughter to be heard.

He flew and flew until he got closer to the source, and finally reached it.

A small, cozy-looking wooden house of sorts. The signboard read: Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. Another smaller one said : And sauna.

_They must have added that one too for obvious reasons_

Jack pushed open the door just a bit, poking his head in, to see a whole room full of children and parents and young adults. Hopefully not the only remaining people of Arendelle.

A child looked his way and stared at him, with eyes full of hope. Jack smiled and winked at him. The child's sad face suddenly brightened up, shaking his mother, pointing to his direction. His mother just sadly shook her head, turning her head away to stroke his baby sister, crying away in her arms. The child stared at Jack once more, a flicker of disappointment crossing his eyes before they became vacant once again. He got up and walked right through Jack to close the door.

Jack slipped in just at the last second. Really? That was all it took for someone to stop believing in him? Things must be pretty bad here.

He walked over and knelt down beside child after child. All of them woke up screaming from nightmares, not comforted even by their parents soothing words. Everyone was huddled together, parents with fake smiles and their children with real, cold tears. Fear was enveloping all of them.

To the corner of the room was a young girl who looked very familiar. Who looked like….Elsa.

_Is that Anna? _

Beside her was a young man with his reindeer curled up by his side. They were huddled together, sharing the warmth of the only fire in the room. He heard her calling him Kristoff.

BAM

The pain in his chest was throbbing. He sank to the ground. This pain was identical to the pain he felt that other day before he nipped Elsa's nose, just much, much worse. He cried out in agony but nobody heard him. The searing pain was spreading all through his veins, filling them with lead, he couldn't budge. Weak. Vulnerable. He felt like he was slowly fading away…

As he shut his eyes, he caught a brief sight of Elsa underneath his eyelids. He felt regret temporarily numb his pain. He should've told her earlier what he hadn't said before…

_Oh no…. No, no…_

A sudden realization struck Jack like a slap in the face. Her sleep talking the other night about Anna when he woke her up, her waking up in the middle of the night to go somewhere without telling him….and he just realized…

_Idiot._

With that he fluttered open his eyes and summoned all the little bit of strength he could muster and dragged his feet along the floor towards the door.

He was going to hunt Pitch down. Even if it meant dying.

* * *

"MMM! HMMP!"

Elsa struggled against the grip of Pitch Black as he held her like a vise.

"Calm down, fearling. Soon all your problems will be over." Pitch let go and walked towards her bed. Underneath it was a bottomless hole. _Pitch's lair._

"Yes, my dear." He said as he read her thoughts. "Just to let you know, my lairs are anywhere and everywhere, as long as fear thrives." He pushed Elsa's bed slightly to the side and raised an eyebrow. "You coming? Remember the deal."

She took a deep breath and shut her eyes. She jumped inside.

After what seemed like forever or possibly just a fraction of a second, she landed. Around her all was dark, the only light source was from a large globe in the middle of the room. The light was dim now, and it was getting dimmer still.

"How do I pass you my powers so you can destroy them?" Elsa asked in a small voice.

"Give me your hand."

Elsa reached out and placed her left hand in Pitch's grey ones. Suddenly, she passed out.

When she woke up again, she felt empty, and…and warm again?

She felt her fingers against the floor, nothing appeared. Her fingertips were warm, like a normal human's. She should start dancing and whooping for joy, but she felt drained of life.

Pitch got up. He smiled cruelly at her. He showed her a tiny box made of black sand. Tiny frost marks slowly appeared on either sides of the box.

"These are your powers, Elsa." Pitch toyed with the tiny box in his hands. "I thought I'd break the deal with you and crush your weak soul just like that, but I'm kind, see I've kept half the deal at least." He pretended to examine his fingers.

"Why didn't you destroy them?" Elsa wasn't very surprised he didn't keep the promise but at least her powers weren't in her unstable hands anymore.

"Well," he began. "It would be a pity to destroy such a fearful thing, right? I wouldn't dream of possessing these powers anyway, more of a plaything than a weapon." He casually propped it against the back of a nightmare horse. "Elsa, you see Hope, and Dreams and Fun are all just delusions."

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Fear is in you. The greatest form of fear, is when someone is so afraid, they totally give up on _themselves_. You are the exact example of fear." He stroked her blonde hair. "You have helped me dispose off all the other guardians with your help. Fear can overcome anything at all. They'll die." He waved his hand without a care.

"Th-They'll die?" Elsa's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh yes. Fear will kill them. When there's fear, everything else slowly dies away. One thing will die instantly, though."

Elsa stood there shivering.

"Fun." He laughed.

"When there's fear, memories, dreams, hopes and wonder for tomorow will be diminished bit by bit." He landed a hand on a single nightmare. It neighed in fright and ran off.

"But, here's the catch. Fear means no fun. At all."

It took a minute for Elsa to understand.

"Ummm…you see I'm a guardian. The guardian of fun. In my past life," Jack's voice rang in her head. _No, no this is not happening…_

"Oh, yes it is, dear." He smiled in delight. "Oh, don't you worry your pretty little mind, Elsa," He said, "The more you worry, the more you fear, the faster they die."

Elsa was shocked. This was all a trick.

There was only one way to stop worrying about them. Stop fearing for them. It's all for the best.

She has to stop believing.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I'm building up to the climax of the story, maybe I'll end it next weekend...

Please review and favourite and follow, once again! Thanks so much guys!


	9. Chapter 9

WOW! I'm really, really happy to see you guys still reading this although it isn't all that amazing and all...Love you guys! n thanks soooo much for the continuous support! Hope you enjoy this although its a bit short...

I don't own ROTG or Frozen.

* * *

Chapter 9

Jack's hand pressed against the trees as he walked into the woods, he could barely stand up without help, let alone move. He has been walking for about an hour or so, because he couldn't muster the strength to fly as he usually did.

_This is pathetic. Yeah right, I'm going to fight Pitch and Elsa's going to have tropical powers._

He closed his eyes for a while. _What makes me think I can do this?_

"For Elsa." He forced the words to come out through his clenched teeth. It was the only way it could seem real.

He stumbled along to the heart of the forest. Sure enough, there was the same bed post there with the hole below it. Pitch's lair.

He went over and dived in, well, more of fell inside by accident.

He landed on his butt at the bottom of the hole, his body aching and screaming for rest. He felt the walls and walked quietly along the small path, in search of Pitch.

Suddenly, he heard something.

He stopped dead in his tracks, that was Elsa's voice.

He heard her gasp. Pitch walked away snickering.

He frowned as he leaned against the wall. Now what was that? After he felt it was safe, he craned his neck to check whether the coast was clear and walked out towards Elsa.

"Elsa." He whispered.

She immediately swung around, staring straight into his eyes. They were full of hope, but then was replaced by an expression he couldn't name. She had a determined look and turned her back to him.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" He sat down beside her and looked at her in concern. He kept pestering her until she looked him straight in the eyes. "You're not real." She said neutrally. "That's it." She got up and turned to leave.

Trying to stop believing in him was probably the hardest thing to do, ever. She believed in him all her life, it has become a habit, a promise, her strongest hope, it was very hard to just wipe out all those memories at once, near impossible.

_But you must, Elsa. _She hugged her elbows to her chest and got up to leave. She caught a glimpse of Jack's bewildered, disappointed expression. She couldn't take it anymore, she looked away and ran.

He gripped on to her wrist and pulled her back. He ran his thumbs along her cheeks with his cool hands and pulled her nearer. She felt his cool breath against her skin as he leaned in and closed the gap.

Their lips met. Elsa was so shocked she nearly forgot to kiss him back. She felt a shudder run through her spine as they kissed. His lips were cool and comfortable against hers. He broke it in an instant.

"Elsa, I…" He ran his fingers through her platinum blonde hair behind her ears. "I don't know what Pitch told you, but I just want you to know, if you do choose to stop believing," His voice cracked a little on the words 'stop believing', "that they're many people out here who still love you for who you are," She could see he was fighting back tears now. "Believe me when I say, that I love you just the way you are. All you have to do, is just believe, Elsa. Believe in yourself, believe in those who love you. Is all this worth losing to you?". His voice got smaller and smaller until it was barely audible at the end. He looked at her for a while with both hope and despair in his eyes before removing his hands from her face and pulling his hoodie back on as he walked away.

She felt totally broken and confused inside.

She leaned against the wall for support, her knees felt weak.

Her head was spinning a thousand miles an hour with all the thoughts in her head. A sudden thought made her feel warm and secure inside.

_Jack loves me._

Her peace of mind was immediately interrupted again when confusion spread through her head like a drop of ink onto white cloth.

Believe, he told her.

Jack would never lie to her, that was one thing she was certain of, so was Pitch manipulating her all along? She shut her eyes tight and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She had to decide, she had to decide…

Out of nowhere she heard a loud smack against the cold walls drawing her back to reality. She felt a small stirring of curiosity in her chest as she followed the direction of the sound. Could it be Jack?

_I hope he's okay…_

She felt along the walls as she desperately tried to stay quiet in her high heels. After a while she got fed up and removed them so she wouldn't make a sound.

She heard Jack groan.

And Pitch laughed.

Worry flooded her soul as she just hitched up her skirt and bounded after the general direction of the sound. She sprinted down what seemed like an endless hallway in total darkness. Out of breath, she stopped and gripped the wall for support as she regained strength. There he was.

She gasped and ran over to Jack. He was lying down on the cold stone floor struggling to breathe. He was very, very pale and weak. His eyes fluttered open for a second and closed shut again. Pitch was nowhere to be seen.

She knelt down and cradled his head in her arms. Tears were flowing down her pale cheeks uncontrollably. She pulled him close and hugged him tight.

"Don't leave me, Jack!" She stroked his face, lifeless as could be.

_Was he dead?_

She shook her head hard as if that would help in any way. Her tears falling onto his vacant face. She shook his shoulder. "Jack! Jack wake up…" She started sobbing uncontrollably until her whole body started trembling.

"There you are…" Pitch materialized from the darkness and smiled in glee.

She glared at him.

"What did you do!" Her voice came out loud and angry.

"Oh, nothing…" Pitch smiled cruelly as if he couldn't care less.

Elsa felt anger coursing through her veins. No one hurts her loved ones and gets away just like that.

She raised her palms and aimed them directly at Pitch.

* * *

Thanks once again guys!

Keep the reviews, follows and favourites coming in!

bye~ ;)


	10. Chapter 10

So..*drumroll... this is the big finale, I totally love this chapter. Hope you guys feel the same way!

I don't own ROTG or Frozen

* * *

Chapter10

She glared at Pitch with all the coldness and anger she could, with her palms spread out before her, she willed ice to shoot out.

She waited.

And waited.

Nothing happened.

Her determined expression fell, so as her hands. Pitch smiled even wider.

"Forgot that your powers are with me?" Pitch said teasingly, walking around the room while challenging Elsa with his eyes. "You're no match for me." He laughed loudly and disappeared into the hallways. "I'll just leave you to die then, _mortal_." He said it like it was some disease she had.

After keeping a straight face for as long as Pitch was here, she finally let out a soft whimper, tears falling down uncontrollably now. She ran her fingers through Jack's snow-white hair gently, flashbacks occurring over and over again through her mind.

When he told her about his sister, when he put his arm around her for the first time in the ice palace, when he held her in his arms in the Warren, when he nipped her nose on that moonlit night, when he flew her all the way to Arendelle, when they kissed just now…

"You're such a stinker…" She she sniffed and rubbed her eyes…_But still, you're the best person I ever met…and I don't want this to be the last meeting…_

She ran her fingers along his thin eyebrows, his closed eyelids, his high nose, his thin lips, _Just wake up…_

She couldn't believe she's been missing this all along, how she felt whenever he was near, how carefree and happy she felt in his presence, how she managed to forget all the dread of her life when they were together, how she wanted this to stay the same forever...She knew it all along…

_I'll never have the chance to tell him…_

She leaned back against the cold stone wall and sighed. Suddenly she felt a small tingling sensation in her hands.

_Illusions, Elsa….Illusions_

She felt her fingertips grow increasingly cold.

_Seriously, check your brain, I think its missing…_

Ice shot out from her fingertips and decorated the otherwise dull, plain stone walls.

_Oh. My. Gosh. _

She got up and stared long and hard at her hands before willing them to release ice and snow again, this time she could do it with more control, more than she ever could.

A wide grin spread across her face as she started jumping up and down hysterically like an idiot. She didn't care. She has overcome her biggest, most fearful weakness. But…how?

She slapped her mouth shut. _Love. Love will thaw a frozen heart._

* * *

Jack felt a bright, shining light coming from a distance. It was blinding. He squinted his eyes at the sight, it was too painful for the eyes. In a minute, he suddenly felt alive. Pain was shooting through his body like spears. _Never has pain felt this good._

He groaned and heard a distant voice coming nearer and nearer. Elsa's sweet voice.

"Jack, Jack?" He opened his deep blue eyes and saw Elsa looking at him, laughing like a child.

"You look better when you laugh." He groaned. He was still hurt badly.

"What…what happened?" He rubbed his eyes. Elsa pulled him into her slender arms. His eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, thank goodness your alive, Jack! You have no idea…" She heaved a sigh of relief and pulled him away just far enough to look him in the eyes. "Jack," she almost whispered. "I can control my powers now." He looked at her incredulously. "and I have a plan."

* * *

She ran and he flew ahead of her, hunting down Pitch.

He was absent-mindedly petting his nightmares, and just noticed the two of them coming towards him at break-neck speed. Too bad it was a second too late.

Jack pinned him to the ground with his staff and Elsa shot a volley of snowballs right at his head. He was shocked and stared at Elsa in disbelief. "H-How di-did you…."

Elsa smirked. "You're not the only one who can play tricks on others, Pitch. Time to have a taste of your own medicine." She stuffed her high heel in his mouth with such force he looked sick. Jack pinned him down with two icicles.

"Now, time to have some _real_ fun."

They sprinted towards the exit of Pitch's lair.

* * *

They swooped through the air, searching for the frozen city. After a while they landed in Arendelle.

Hand in hand, Jack and Elsa walked right to the front of the palace.

"Ready, my queen?" Jack raised an eyebrow at her, smiling.

She concentrated and spread her arms wide, thawing the city of Arendelle. Everywhere, flowers bloomed and grass sprouted out from the ground. The Sun shined as brightly as ever. It was warm. Summer was back.

The people of Arendelle came wandering out of their houses, one by one, trying to make sense of all this. Elsa opened her eyes, and saw….

A young girl with strawberry blonde hair in two braids came running towards her, arms wide open. Elsa laughed as tears rolled down her fair cheeks.

"Anna!" "Elsa!"

They both embraced and fell to the ground, laughing and crying. Jack leaned on his staff and watched in amazement.

_Now, having fun was one thing but this, it was indescribable._

He couldn't help but laugh along too.

After what seemed like half an hour, the two sisters finally let go of each other. Anna smiled dreamily at Elsa and turned her head to look in Jack's direction.

"Hey, Elsa, isn't this…who's that winter guy again?" She furrowed her eyebrows in deep concentration.

"This is Jack Frost, the dumbest stinker in the world." Elsa smirked at Jack who mouthed 'Ouch' and nudged her with his staff.

"Whoah…no way, sis….no way." Anna got up and brushed down her dress with her mouth wide open. Jack and Elsa exchanged looks.

"Oh, hey…"Anna smiled. "Are you guys together or something?" She motioned to both of them with her fingers. "Hmm…he's kinda cute…" Anna eyed Elsa playfully.

"Look at _you_, Anna. I see you've found a new prince charming." Elsa tilted her head towards Kristoff's direction, who was standing protectively beside Anna. Anna smiled while Kristoff grew beet red. Elsa laughed.

She turned around to face Jack.

"So…"

"So…" Jack mirrored her expression.

"You know what, I'm just going to say it." She smirked. "I love you, even if you're the most stinkiest stinker on earth."

"Me too."

He pulled her face towards his so their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer by her waist. She felt her brain melting right through to her soul.

It didn't feel the least bit bad.

THE END

* * *

Sorry, I know...this was kinda rushed...but I was short of time. HOW COULD YOU?! ITS THE LAST CHAPTER! WHY CAN'T YOU PUT IN MORE EFFORT?!

Okay...I'm sorry... but I was really short of time. I hope it wasn't too bad, though. but I still like it ;) I sound kinda cocky...Ahh, who cares?

So, this is the end of my first fanfic and I don't plan to stop. I'm now an official hardcore fangirl of Jelsa * does a happy dance.

I'm planning to write a new jelsa fanfic soon in a modern setting...hope you guys can check it out when it comes out!

A big thank you to all my supporters so far, without you guys I wouldn't have managed to complete this story, your advice and support really motivates me!

Till next time guys! XP

~amethyst121


End file.
